Bourne Free
Bourne Free is an annual celebration of all diversities that live in Bournemouth, England and the constant strive towards universal equality for all – through entertainment and awareness. Registered Charity No. 1115708. Introduction Bourne Free was originally set up in 2002 when a far right organization was due to come to Bournemouth and preach that homosexuality was wrong. Many prominent figures and active members of the gay communities in the area came together to organize an event in the Lower Gardens to protect the gay communities from the bigots and keep them together for a day of celebration, rather than of hostility. The event included entertainers performing at The Bandstand to support diversity, a balloon release with a 2 minute silence for victims of hate crime and Bournemouth's first Gay Pride march. By the end of the day those that had come together just a few weeks before the preachers came to Bournemouth, the Bourne Free Committee, felt that they could have done even more if they had more time. It was decided that the committee would get back together and repeat the event every year, but as an official charity with designated roles. Bourne Free would become an annual celebration in the heart of Bournemouth for everyone to see the diversities in the community and to enjoy a variety of entertainment. In 2006, the title of the event was changed to the Bourne Free Pride Festival. Bourne Free Pride Festival 2008 In 2008 the Bourne Free Pride Festival will be taking place over 3 days, from Friday 11th until Sunday 13 July 2008. The event will include a new Jazz Night at The Bandstand in the Lower Gardens and the Pride Parade moves onto the streets of Bournemouth. The popular Live Show and Street Party sections also return for another year. Bourne Free Pride Festival 2007 The event took place on Saturday 14 July 2007 and was a huge success with the largest number of visitors the event had ever attracted. The popular Beachfront Parade (with a 'by the sea' theme) and Live Show returned plus there was a new outdoor Dance Arena in the evening in The Triangle, the town’s gay village. The Beachfront Parade traveled along Bournemouth’s beach promenade towards the Pier Approach and into the Lower Gardens and the Live Show then kept the crowds entertained all afternoon at The Bandstand. In the evening The Triangle was transformed into an outdoor Dance Arena with live entertainment and an outdoor bar. Bourne Free Pride Festival 2006 The event took place on Saturday 8 July 2006 and was a great success with high visitor numbers and a bright sunny day. The unique Beachfront Parade kicked off at 1pm from Alum Chine. The Bandstand in the Lower Gardens played host to acts all afternoon including Chenai from The X Factor and the Intenso Project from the Ministry of Sound. There were charity and information stalls to browse and the Pier Showbar hosted a special Dance Arena with DJs and plenty of refreshments on offer. There were also two Bourne Free after-parties. Dream Nightclub in The Triangle included Coco (from Fragma) and Hannah Jones live on stage and BOLTS at the Pier Showbar had a special beachwear party. External links * Official Bourne Free Pride Festival website * The complete guide to gay Bournemouth * A unique county level guide to gay Dorset * Discuss "Bourne Free" in the forums at UK Gay Guides * Directory of gay friendly business in Bournemouth * All Gay Pride Dates for 2008 Category:Events in the United Kingdom